Through Hell's Fire
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Hell's Fire?" I watched as the recruits stared at me, "Of course, appropriate name, don't you think? Training begins now."
1. Circumstances

**Author's Note: **Before i begin telling you this story of epic porportions, I must put all the information about here.

**Rating: **PG-14 for some slight, I guess you could call it innuendo but its more of hints.

**Pairings: **RoyxEd, HawkeyexOC, Others not yet defined

**Summary: **A captain in the military. An 'underling' to all others but the recruits. She is tougher than most though, and if she wanted she could give even her Colonel a run for his money. Breaking in the recruits, though, is too much fun. Watch as three people under her control go through a test of wills and the strangeness of Colonel Roy Mustang's office's inner workings.

**Song's listened to: **Green Day Vs. Oasis Vs. Travis : Boulevard of Broken Songs, I can walk on water, I can fly, Shake Me Break Me, Thnks fr th mmrs, Heartless, and What do you want from me.

Enjoy:

* * *

*Through Hell's Fire*

* * *

I turned on my third in command, furious. "I told you to watch her back!" I screamed loudly at my underling. The incompetent man stood stock still. This was his third offense and his most vile by far.

"Never! Never! I told you never to leave her side!" My screech echoed the halls and then my voice softened, "she's dead, my second in command is dead," I had a feral smile now, "and you are broken. Disobeying orders is a high offense and so is being cowardly. You are to be broke to the lower barracks of cadets."

My eyes leaked sparkly tears as the man stood, void of emotion. I stepped up and into his face, my teeth snapping together ferociously.

A black haired man stepped in between us. His face serious and his voice matching, "That's enough Captain. He is well admonished."

My blue eyes had a ring of fire around them, a burning red circle. I growled straight in his face, "My pack, not yours."

His eyes were quicker to turn than mine and his face decreased the distance to just a hair's breath, yet his voice was totally in control, "Yes, and your in mine. Get out of this room, that's an order Captain."

I stared my eyes now streaming and he stared right back. I felt my body shake, it rumbled underneath my iron tight but slipping grip on it.

I had to get out of here. Phasing in the office or going out of control was a major offense. I turned hard on my heel and started walking out of the room. My feet elongated and I started sprinting down the hallway.

People fled from my charge down the corridors and I tried to keep my focus as my nails got longer and I felt my eyes heat and spill with red in the irises.

I burst out the doors and into the courtyard of the building as my hair spread like wildfire and I dropped onto all fours.

A wild howl burst forth unbidden and sad enough to break hearts.

The young and the old clad in the black of intel and the blue of foot soldiers had gotten out of the vast courtyard by that time and I stared at the bushes swaying in the wind. My eyes glared a red-gold fury and I felt like they could burn the peacefully swaying green plants with one glance.

In my predatory and out of control mind I searched. Searched for the order and control. It yielded two fruits. The one of the constant military exercises drilled into military personel as a recruit and the formulas and every changing tendencies and variations of Alchemy. My heated gaze looked at my paws, okay, easy choice, number two was out.

I leaned back on my haunches, rigging my body like a spring. All my rippling muscles tensed and my tail rose. I closed my burning eyes and emptied my mind and then only poured in the useful and needed information: a list of military exercises and the memories of my faithful second in command.

She had been a beautiful mahogany wolf with ice blue eyes. Her fur had been longer than usual, her whole body a unique one of a kind. Muscles that ran down her length that had been beautifully toned, a hand for guns, and lastly, her mind set on nothing less than the best. She had been short enough to rival Edward but orders were her haven, she listened and obeyed.

I opened my eyes as all four of my paws left the stone walkway. I curved my head and body upwards and sprung off the wall on the far side of the courtyard from where I had stood. My body working on instinct from drills and fueled by hate and sadness worked expertly. In the little lock-tank where everything else had gone besides drills and fuel including common sense, love, critical thinking, and self consciousness, common sense and self consciousness were conversing.

_People are watching._

_Common sense, your always captain obvious! Of course people are watching. _

_Just thought you'd want to know._

_Well, I can see through her eyes too, I really don't like it when people stare though._

_Yes, yes, self consciousness, you're always worrying. Don't, they are all recruits and this is a good learning session. _

The two traits of my mind hushed and watched as I continued my 'show'.

Bouncing off the opposite wall I rolled in the air, transforming on the spot, pulling my pistol from the holster hanging on my left hip, and shooting the tree in my direct line of site. I got one round in, the cartridges bouncing on the ground as they were kicked from the gun, and somersault changed. I phased before my back paws made solid contact with the west wall.

I let my body plummet to the ground from there and changed my position so that my legs were bent for impact. When it came, I was ready and I took off, a horse from the starting gate, my killer's muscles working. One more transformation and then phase to go. I launched into the air and transformed, human hand instantly pulling the desert eagle from its holster on the right side of my hips. Two gut jarring shots and a fatal cracking sound later, the tree came down in the courtyard. And once again my body phased before I hit the loamy courtyard ground.

I stood there, absolutely still, and my eyes still burned with loss but my body was under control.

I transformed, my body with breathing barely labored, stood, black regulated t-shirt with blue military pants. My feet fit snugly in my black boots and the two guns slung around my hips were hot from handling.

I turned and strode out of the courtyard, back ramrod straight and eyes threatening Colonels, Majors, and Recruits alike to come up and stop me from leaving. Unsurprisingly, no one did. The door loomed up ahead towards the outside world, okay then, break today, work tomorrow.


	2. Knowing

I walked down the hallway to Colonel Mustang's office. The newly arrived cadets, since about yesterday, stared warily at me as I strode by and I smirked. If they thought that I had a temper, then they just had to wait until they saw Ed and Roy get into a fight. It was that time of year.

Colonel Mustang always got the 'untrainable' recruits like me and Ed first. That scored him points but he was always fighting with one of us. I chuckled at the next recruit I walked by, he was giving me huge doe-eyes in wariness and was just a young boy. Yep, some of those recruits, by the first fight of Ed and Roy, would be out of here.

A slam down the hallway made a few of the rookies jump but I half lidded my eyes in a look of boredom and listened to the occurring fight.

_"Yeah, right, Colonel Bastard!" Edward's voice was easy to pick up in the fray of scuttling feet._

_"No need to be _short_-tempered Edward. I merely want you to sit this out," as always the Colonel was seemingly unaffected by the enraged subordinate and as always he managed to work in an insult. Talk about adding oil to the fire. _

_"Who are you calling short!" _

I sighed; Ed could be so predictable sometimes. The feet had gotten louder as they made it down the hallway towards me and the voices had hit another octave.

I took out my pistol and stroked the barrel gently checking for ammunition. Time for the intervention, I looked at the shaking boy next to me and my previous smirk widened, those first shots should make him pee his pants.

I aimed my gun at the corner and waited. One. The voices were louder and people hit the wall trying to get out of the way. Two. A started sentence by Edward, "Smaller than a…" Three. They came around the corner.

Bang. _Bang-bang. _The pistol created three perfectly round holes in the wall. Ed's face was a comical scowl as he stood by his lover who had moved closer to Edward to avoid the near bullets.

I don't know how it happened, but my smirk got wider. I swear the thing was about to split my face.

Edward was the first to move forward, "Captain! You nearly nailed Mustang!" He should have been more serious, his face was serious but his voice was laughing at the shot at man.

Roy huffed as he too moved towards me, "Geez Captain Accalia! You sure know how to shoot." Edward sweat dropped as Roy shuddered looking at the punctures in the wall.

I grinned, only a slight change in my eyes to register the difference between my earlier smirk, "I learned from the best." I nodded over to the suddenly busy Hawkeye and laughed along with the other two.

The recruit was more than a little wet in the pants and confused in the head. He headed towards the general direction of the door amidst the heightened laughter. I had known, as soon as I saw him, he wasn't for Colonel Mustang's division.

Roy turned serious and turned towards me, time to get down to business, "Captain Accalia, I want to see you in my office now." He walked off and as ordered I followed.

The door clicked behind all three of us as we walked into the Colonel's clean office. The leather couch creaked as Edward made himself comfortable and the chair behind the desk was filled with Roy's presence. I stood alert in front of Roy. The only reason I came into the Colonel's office, unlike Edward, was to receive orders or give reports.

"Captain," he stared at me and I waited, a bundle of military control, "As you have come to work today, I assume you are ready to move on. As such, I would like to stick two more recruits under your care. To add to Lirit, your fourth in command who will move up to second command at the moment, you will receive today's recruit Kauko, and last week's recruit Miadoka."

I sucked in a breath and let it out. Training the earlier recruits had been a pain in the butt. I let out the breath and a predatory smile lit my face, of course, I had had such a fun time whipping those recruits into shape. I still missed my second in command but right now was no time for mourning, "Colonel Mustang, sir, could you give me their specific training needs and things you would like them to learn under my command?"

He nodded his head, "Lirit looks really good so far Captain, but I need him to learn more about regular weapons. His alchemy is strong but in the face of a tough enemy he will need more experience in using what is at hand. Kauko is as of right now at an unknown power status and specialties status, work with him as you see fit," My eyes lit up as he continued, "Miadoka is a champion Phaser. She graduated top of her class in the transforming and phasing part of the official recruitment test but her alchemy and gun skills lack. We believe she could do great but has so far worked under no one she seems fit to deem with respect. She is also yours to train as you will."

Perfect. I had too free reigns in my pack. They were in for a hard time of it. I was known as the toughest but most effective trainer and Captain in the whole military. The poor recruits didn't know how lucky or unlucky as some would see it, they were.

I saluted and walked out of the office. On hearing the door lock, I snickered. Ed and Roy were in for one of their 'sessions' about Edward's outfit or lack there of.


	3. Put in Your Place

Two blondes stood on the sidelines as one dirty blonde paced before three recruits. The first glared as I paced in front of her, her shoulder slumped and her knee cocked in a sign of relaxation. Her military uniform was halfway buttoned and her deep brown hair hung loose from its bun. Miakoda looked like she was ready to dismiss anything I said.

The first man after the first recruit was standing ramrod straight in salute. He was a black haired man that took his looks after Roy it looked like. His face was a little less filled out than Roy's, stretched over his high cheekbones and his voice, when he was given permission to talk, was much higher in pitch. My ever faithful fourth, now second, in command, Lirit. I would have to promote him soon, but as of right now, I needed him as an example, besides, he was even uncomfortable with his newer position, he had enjoyed being the fourth in command.

The last man in the line was standing almost as straight as Lirit but his salute was sloppy. His hand was shaking and his blue eyes darted from side to side. This one was nervous, he had witnessed the 'show' yesterday and apparently was impressed to the point of fear. His red locks shaved quite short. Kauko was going to have to be treated a little differently, a nervous soldier was an unhappy soldier and an unhappy soldier was an ineffective soldier.

I stopped pacing and walked to stand in front of all three of them, "At ease!" All looked at me with degrees of expressions ranging from extremely nervous to what the hell old lady, "Today is placement day, each position is open and free to be claimed. I will give you a set of instructions for each of you individually that you will all complete as quick as you can and then you have a team task to complete. By the way, I started judging as soon as I walked in the door."

I stared fixedly at Miakoda, "You first, recruit. Move to the wall by the two blondes over there."

She stayed planted to the spot, "I have a _name _you know."

I grinned and looked at the blondes on the sidelines. Even Edward had widened eyes and Hawkeye was making wild gestures with her hands a Miakoda to do as I wished, too late for the poor girl.

I looked back to Miakoda and put my face abruptly right in front of hers and snarled loud and fierce, "You will do as I say recruit, the last thing you need is to be demoted to missing an arm." I knew that my eyes looked like they could sear through her body and do the job themselves because she visibly started and backed up a step before steeling herself for the impact. I softened my voice to sickly sweet, I wasn't in high demand as a trainer for nothing, "Just get over there recruit. I may grace you with a name later."

The brown haired soldier who was admittedly almost my height, taller than Ed and shorter than Roy, walked over to the other two blondes who shook their heads in an I-told-you-so kind of way. I followed her and told Lirit and Kauko to wait for me.

The girl recruit stopped in front of the wall and faced about to look at all three of us, me, Ed, and Hawkeye in a disdainful manner.

"First things first," I said calmly as I walked up to the cocky girl, "You must listen to my yelled commands and obey them as fast as you can in the correct order. Lieutenant Hawkeye and Major Edward," I pointed them out in turn, "are here to help me judge you, ready, go!"

Miakoda stood on the alert, "Phase!" the first command was barked and a chocolaty wolf stood in place of the girl in the blink of an eye. "Jump!" another command. The chocolate wolf was in the air, "Transform!" and a human was in the air instead, "Shoot!" Shots rang through the air as the girl phased and landed again.

I smirked, now she was complacent. An idea popped into my mind, it was devious, remarkable, and weird, and it was in other words perfect. The girl transformed back to her normal self on my command. I stepped back and smirked, "Attack me!" The girl charged with no other prompting.

Her body phased and I watched her approach, she looked eager and slightly lethal. She was being over confident. She thought she could beat me.

In the split seconds before we made contact I caught the looks of Hawkeye and Edward, a little disturbed but quite at peace. They knew I could handle this girl. My body morphed and vicious growls echoed through the halls after the loud thud of the impact of a dirty blonde wolf and chocolate one. It was caramel and chocolate in a fight for dominance.

It took mere seconds for me to pin the girl beneath my paw and when I did, I transformed and held my Desert Eagle cocked and placed right in between her eyes.

I leaned forward over the shocked girl and grinned releasing her and she wheeled back and transformed back to being human. My shout surprised everyone but Hawkeye and Edward, this was nothing new, "Second in command," I turned to Lirit and winked knowing his preference, "Sorry Lirit, you're fourth in command and Kauko you're third in command."

Silence greeted my shout and I loved every minute of their confused stares. I sighed though not wanting them to get too quiet, "Of course, you need to be able to kill your partner if they try and kill you first. Or if it is an order. Usually we don't want ANYONE killed. And no one is to be killed while your under my command at all, until it is life or death or ordered. Understood?"

The recruits got their minds together enough to salute and utter a little watered down, "Ma'm, yes ma'm." I dismissed them with promises of tomorrow's training mission with the crew.

It would be interesting.


End file.
